The improvements in miniaturization of memory hardware and data compression software have enabled portable computing devices to be used for storage and transport of data. In fact, personal devices like laptops, smartphones and tablets are used to store sensitive user data such as documents, photos, videos, personal communications, passwords, private notes and other confidential data. As mobile devices are constant companions to many users, they are vulnerable to loss and theft. A finder has immediate access to the personal information and could even impersonate the owner. To protect data, personal computing devices employ screen locks such as PIN numbers or patterns which prevent unauthorized use of the personal computing device.